The great Tangra-Taking the paralel universe
by teddykazandjiev
Summary: This is a sequel to my story-Adventure time new heroes where i wrote about the children of Finn and Flame Princess-this is my favourite couple and i am sad they broke up but i always hope they might get back together.ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**A new adventure-the parallel universe**

**This is a sequel to my other story-Adventure time new heroes!**

Everything was going well in Ooo-Tangra was 20 years old and had a little son with Julia. Tangra had lived many adventures and the most important of them was when he returned in time to help his father-Finn and his mother Flame Princess get back together and thus fixing a huge change of the Timeline. He was successful and after fixing this and concurring the realms he lived well and was preparing for his father's 41 birthday party. Finn was 41 but was almost immortal and wasn't aging FP as well.

Tangra went to his brother to get a present for Finn they went to a shop and bought a nice gift for Finn-they no longer worried about fixing Finn's life of preventing a bad thing that would change their lives as well

-Your son is even more human. Maybe one day the humans will be dominant once more-Sol told his brother

Yes-Tangra replied

The party begun. There was a huge cake. Finn FP Jake Lady Rainicorn and there children where there-The music was played by Marceline. In the middle of the party Finn went to Tangra and asked him. How about a new battle?

-What is this. I went back in Time when you and mom were 19 and the Tier 15 Bubblegum was trying to prevent by separating you shortly before mom took the throne from Flame King I did Not change that but got you back together securing the flow of Time. What more must I do.

-You must travel in a parallel world and take that world. When mom took the Flame kingdom she was hurt and didn't forgive dad-You fixed their relationship that is why I think you are capable of taking the parallel realm. You see-It is a gender-swapped realm and their the gender-swapped version of Bubblegum is most likely making evil plans.

-This he will not do alone-Finn interrupted. Very few have saved their parents and played such a significant role in their lives-I will go with him…..and you as well

Flame Princess and Flarness had listened. What task now little brother Flarness asked Tangra

-I think you heard enough sis-Tangra teased his sister-soon they prepared and went to the realm of Fionna and Cake which wasn't as fictional as they believed.

**This is the beginning of my new story about the children of Finn and Flame Princess-my other story also focuses on them and I really love FinnxFP so I wrote about their kids-ENJOY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2- Arrival in the gender swapped OOO**

The heroes arrived at the new Ooo trough a portal. Everything was the same-only the genders were swaped-Tangra wanted to investigate and make a base in the area so that he and his family that accompanied him would have a stronghold. Tangra went alone

-I will check the area father-you prepare the others and we will decide if the place I have found is good

-Very well my boy-Finn replied

Tangra searched for 2 hours but found an abandonded cave-there were scavengers there. He used his mothers power at set them on fire-then they began bulding a base. We need a shield that will protect us also a wall and towers like the ones in the tree fort-Finn said.

-Ok lets begin we have a lot of work to do

After a few weeks the fort was already strong and Tangra decided to investigate and look for weak spots in this land for weak kingdoms that might be conquered.

He searched carefully and understood that the lands around the tree fort were not well guarded. The Ice kingdom as well

They did not think to make friends in the new world and attacked Fionna and Cake. In the battle Tangra furriosly killed his enemies and engaged his gender-swapped self

-You are supposed to be my equal. If you were this Prince Gumball would be dead by now and this universe wouldn't be so corrupted-Tangra said

-I will still kill you-his gender swapped self said

Tangra did a few attacks and pushed his enemy to the ground

-If you could defeat me Gumball would have tried to prevent your birth as Bubblegum tried with me-but your NOT

Tangra impaled her on his sword and she died

Finn was searching for Fionna which was not in the fort. Then he decided to take the ice kindom first and provoke his gender-swapped self to come and fight. Finn used his great power that he had earned trough the years and defeated Ice Queen. Fionna came and saw her gender-swaped version-Finn was much more powerfull than Fionna and had great mystical powers which were even stronger that the Ice king and the Lich's powers combined. He did a few spells and then continued the battle with his swords-Fionna was no match for him and he killed her. Soon just like in there home everything fell in there control but here the Flame Prince had to be killed. He never broke up with Fionna and Finn couldn't mary him as he did Flame Princess

-Tell me something-Finn said

-What-Flame Prince replied

-You and Fionna are supposed to be our equals-mine and Flame Princess's. Then why are your children weaker? And why the glob didn't Gumball try to separate you as he did with me and FP

-I do not know-maybe you are an idiotic tyrant and your children are evil

-Is that so-Finn ansered and attacked Flame Prince

Flame Prince couldn't withstand Finn's might and was killed. Soon everything was taken and only The Candy Kingdom remained

-Son! I will return to ulr land and cotroll it if anything happens. Do you allow me to do that

-Yes father-I may have taken the trone but I love you and trust you-You and mom are great rullers

Tangra said goodbye to his father and prepared to unite everything

-I will rule both lands with dignity and honor and I will end all oppression. I must!

When he said this he and his allies prepared for the greatest battle yet to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Tangra and his allies had done much and were close to taking every single parallel universe. Tangra was calm. Before he prepared the attack he looked back. He was thinking about everything that happened-about the times when he was very young and had to save the relationship of his parents-Finn and Flame Princess,of how he took The multiverse,of how the kingdoms had rebelled against his father because he conquered them. Everything flashed in front of his eyes. He knew that it will be a while before he takes the realms. But he concentrated over the task ahead

**Three months passed.** Tangra and his army was close to victory. The battle lasted 3 days. The armies were too powerful and none of them could win. Finally Tangra gathered all his power and with the help of his allies he destroyed his enemies. He sent his family away and stayed to bring justice and save the people from the tyranny of the remaining generals of his parallel enemies. The people soon began to trust in their new king and the world became a better place. Tangra made laws and worked hard to fix things up but it wasn't easy and he feared that his other self would return because she was strong even that she was weaker than Tangra as for Sol and Flarness-they arrived and stayed longer in the parallel universe to help their brother.

-Brother, Sister what should we do-if we do not fix this everything will fall apart

-We will fix things baby brother-Flarness said

The three siblings worked hard but Tangra was overcome with desire to defeat his enemies

He eventually managed to track his parallel self and defeated her but something changed in him so his brother and sister went to their father and asked him what to do. He gave them powerful magic

-This is the power of the Lich and Ice king that is the force I and Tangra use. Your mother will give you fire magic and before you go I will give you something special

-Why not now Finn-Flarness and Sol asked

-Because I must activate and prepare this power-it will make your brother come to his senses. I suspect that all the conquering in this world and NOW the battles in the parallel realm may have had a negative affect on him.

-Thank you dad-his kids hugged him and promised to fix things

After this they went to Flame Princess.

-Mother Sol called

-Yes kids-come in

Flame princess was sad and unstable

Sol watched as Flarness hugged her

-Your…brother…He went back in time to bring us back. He helped us and now-someone wants to hurt him…To control him

-We will make him see reason-dad has given us magic if you give yours

-Yes. Go my children. I guess no one is perfect-I and your father had trouble. Big trouble

You had big adventures and tasks and your brother seemed to be the strongest , the perfect one….BUT he is not-all the tasks he passed with you all the suffering. First to make me understand that Finn didn't want to hurt me but was tricked by Prizmo and the Cozmic owl that even appeared in Finn's dream and made him hurt my feelings. Then he fought Bubblegum

-Don't worry mom

Sol and Flarness said goodbye and went to save their brother from what was that overcame him. They were determined. **More than ever….**

**I own only the plot of my stories-I am just a fan of AT and of Finn and Flame Princess. fIrst I was mad but now I have fun writing adventures about there kids**


End file.
